Mixed tribe
by bribabie98
Summary: Two individuals, a werewolf and a vampire, are both enemies of each other. Was it fate that brought these two together or just pure coincidence? Little do they know they are part of something bigger and that each choice they make will determine the future for botheir kinds.
1. Fates Intertwined

Chapter 1: Fates intertwined

An injured vampire runs through the forest as he desperately try to escape the ferocious wolf that are following closely behind. As he continue to run he look back but then trip over a branch and drop his sword. As he struggle to get up because of his injuries one of the wolves leap in to attack but is then interrupted by another wolf who attack from the side. The lone wolf then stand in front of the injured vampire.

Korri: *stands on the defense* Your violence ends here, leave now or

face the consequences

The wolves then run away sensing the seriousness in the girl's voice*

Pako: *Confused* *keeps a watchful eye on the mysterious wolf as it transform into a young girl* Why did you protect me? You are my enemy.

Korri: *walk over to him and heal his wounds* "I have no time to explain we must go NOW! * help him to his feet* "My name is Korri

Pako: I'm Pako" he says as he gets up grabbing his sword and put it in its cover.

Pako mentions that he know of a place where they can hide "but we must hide our scents first to buy us time.

the two go to dip in a near by river and Pako lead them towards his house. They both go inside and sit in front of a fire to warm up*

Pako: *hand Korri a cup of tea* Now that we're safe, what were you doing in the forest and why did you save me? * he look to her as if he may know her from long ago*

Korri: *take a sip* I will begin by mentioning that I am the princess of werewolves in these parts, well my father's pack at least. Those wolves that attacked you were not part of my pack but were allies which is why I didn't want to attack but had to stand my ground. As for the forest I was simply having a me time which is very rare when you're a princess with lots of responsibilities. And…I really don't know why I save you *put hand over heart* I was just following my heart.

Pako: Wait if that pack tell your pack that you protected me…what will happen to you?

Korri: * look down sadly* I will be severely punished. I cannot go into any details. I just know that *pause and a tear fall down my check* I can never go back home.

Pako: I'm sorry

Korri: it's not your fault *wipe tear* it was my choice.

Pako: We will rest for the night. But I must hide you in the attic because I have a really close friend coming tomorrow. And I have to figure out what to do with you next, princess. You'll be safe...trust me.

Both go to their areas to rest for the night unaware that this one choice will change their lives forever*


	2. Connections

As the sun rise does Korri and Pako*

Korri: *wake up and yawn* what a dream *I hear the door open as Pako let his guest into his home*

~Pako's friend Josh enter the house. They have been friends since they were young and refer to each other as brothers.~

Josh: Good morning brother! So how did yesterday's patrol go? We never heard back from you and I got worried.

As Pako begin to explain what happened yesterday they hear a loud noise in the attic and Josh, being the protective brother go to check and get closer to the attic Pako tries to distract him*

Josh: Do you have something to hide? Why are you acting so weird?

Pako: I…um * as he stumbles with his words Korri step out of the attic as Pako's eyes widen* I told you to stay hidden!!!

Josh: So she is why you disappeared from patrol yesterday?

Pako: She saves my life yesterday. *explains what happened yesterday with the wolves and how Korri intervened*

Josh: Brother… are you hearing yourself? She is a werewolf * look to Korri with a serious face* our very enemy

Korri: *walk up to Josh and bow to him* I apologize for whatever my people did to you…

Pako: she is actually the princess of a pack. She protected me in my hour of need from an allied pack of her father's

Josh: Wha..? So you mean

Korri: Yes, what Pako says is true * look up* I protected the enemy. The news have most likely reached my father's ears by now and if I am caught….*stand up* if…I am caught….I will be severely punished maybe even put to death.

Josh: And if the others find out that we have hidden a werewolf we will face the same consequences as you. I don't usually do this but *look to me with a smile of approval* you saved my brother even when it put your life at risk…so I will try my best to protect you.

Korri: Thank you so much!

Pako: Thank you.

Josh: Pako, remember where we played when we were little well I discovered a secret portal that leads to the human world and if you two want to escape alive then we must go now.I spotted a pack of wolves coming this way earlier and the Pako the rest of our group are heading this way.

Korri: Take the lead

Josh: Yes, Princess

~Korri and Pako follow Josh to the secret path as quick and silently as possible~

Josh: rememberer when you go through you must act as normal people alright wolf girl

Korri: Please come with us

Josh: I still must do something but I will see you guys soon. Now go! * he then walk away*

~We walk through the portal and it close behind us~

Korri: the human world…I'm scared.

~We then meet a girl named Sunza who Pako seems to know~

Sunza: long time no see, Pako. Oh and who are you *look over to Korri*

Korri: I'm Korri, princess of werewolves

Sunza: *bow to Korri then stand back up* nice to meet you princess. *says with a warm smile* come I will find you both a temporary place to live.

Korri: *Whisper to Pako as we follow Sunza* is she a vampire as well.

Pako: *Whisper back* no…she is a shapeshifter like yourself…she is a dragon. Can shift into and size too.

Korri: *look to Sunza in amazement*

~Sunza check both Pako to a hotel room and Korri, and herself to another room~

Pako: Sunza can you tell Josh that we have arrived safely

Sunza: *nods and does so* he is safe Pako. No need to worry.

Pako: Thank you

~After a long day all 3 rest peacefully~


End file.
